Scorned Lover
by Masochistic Vampire Lover
Summary: This is just a little something i typed up for a writing contest on some site. There are a few errors, please don't kill me for them.


_It was in that moment that I realized I absolutely and completely hated him..._

I slowly stole out of the house, my bare feet making no-noise on the stone street as I ran to the river. It was still early in the morning and not even the farmers had woken up yet. With a quickly look around I darted into my hidden clearing. No-one knew about it for it was protected by Naiads and Dryads.

I'm not sure why the six nymphs allow me to enter the clearing day after day, but I believe my ability to see them, even when they choose to hide, plays some part. For they do not allow anyone one else to enter the haven hidden behind the veil.

As I pushed the veil of flower covered vines aside and entered the clearing the nymphs stopped, looking at me for only a moment before they jumped up giggling. I smiled and allowed them to lead me to the river. I closed my eyes and breathed in the fresh smell of spring as they peeled my robes from my body, their cool hands running over my body. one of the Naiads, Marina, gently took my hand, her pale blue skin contrasting slightly with my own lily white flesh, and led me into the river.

The clear water sparkled brilliantly in the sun that seemed to rise earlier in the clearing than anywhere else. As we paused in the middle I glanced down at the water that ran over my bare hips. It looked like a flow diamonds softly caressing my bare skin. I giggled and ran my hands over my hips. Just as I did so I heard a cascade of giggles from the nymphs. Marina pulled my hair from its braid as I turned my head and saw him watching me intently from the grass, laying there, no robe covering him, as if he had been there the whole time. The sun seemed to reflect off his perfect tan body. With a gasp I turned, so as to hide myself from his view, and he laughed deeply.

"Why hide such a beautiful body" he asked standing up. "It is one men search the world over to see, one Aphrodite herself wishes for"

I blushed deeply and turned my head. "Thank you" it was then that I recognized him for who he was. "Apollo" I gasped, my eyes drifting over his well defined body, so similar to that of the boys in the village, but so much more.

He smiled and laughed again, running a hand through his golden curls. "I suppose I should have disguised myself." he said. "But I found it hard to concentrate as I watched you" he slowly walked out to where I stood in the river and took my hand.

I was unable to breathe as he led me to the grass. We stood a few inches apart, our eyes locked. Then he looked my naked body over and again I blushed. "My clothes" I said.

"Are not needed" he said as he kissed me, his strong arms wrapping around my body.

I kissed him back, hesitantly at first, then a bit more forceful. I was so inexperienced at this, but he did not seem to care for his kiss too grew more forceful.

His hands caressed my skin as his mouth moved from my own to my neck. He kissed the soft flesh lightly and began murmuring words of love.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he slowly lowered me to the grass. My eyes snapped open as I realized what was coming, but every touch from him threatened to destroy my self control.

He kissed my mouth again and smiled. "I love you" he said quietly, the words alerting me to the lust he felt.

"I love you too" the words were not my own, they were breathless and husky.

He smiled and lowered his soft mouth to my neck again; sucking lightly on the skin and shattering any control I had instantly.

◊◊◊

"What is the meaning of this?" my father screamed and struck my cheek, sending me to the ground. "Who did this to you?"

I looked up at him, eyes burning. "Apollo" I said quietly. His hand struck my face again.

"LIES" he screamed. "You are no longer my child" he turned and left the room, leaving me lying on the floor.

I stood shakily and ran out of the house, feeling the stares of the other towns people, knowing they were judging me.

I tore through the veil and looked around for my love. "Apollo" I cried out. "Apollo, please" I stumbled to the middle of the clearing and fell to my knees, crying. "Please, I am with child"

"Why then, do you call for me?" his voice came from behind me. I turned and saw him, staring at me, and anger in his eyes. "That child is not mine"

"Yes" I told him, standing. "Yes, it is" I ran to him, falling against him. "How can you deny our love? This is your child, our child"

He struck my cheek, just as my father did, splitting my lip. "How dare you blame me for your inability to close your legs?"

I stared up at him, mouth hanging open, eyes wide. "Apollo?" he turned and left without a glance my way. I lay on the ground long after he had disappeared through the veil. I tried to stand, but my legs wouldn't support me so I slowly got to my knees and crawled to the river side, where my bag lay. I searched it until I found what I needed, a silver dagger, with the signs of Artemis on one side of the hilt and Apollo on the other.

Again I tried to stand, this time my legs worked. I slowly walked out into the river, no longer its cascade of diamonds but rather a stream of debris. Once I reached the middle I looked up at the full moon. "Artemis, Goddess of The Moon, hunting and archery please protect me in death" I raised the blade and plunged it into my breast and it was in that moment, when the silver blade pieced my skin and I saw the blood fall into the river, that I realized I absolutely and completely hated him.


End file.
